


Deadset on Dimentional Travel

by ryuukko



Category: Rick and Morty, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Science Fiction, sorta ooc, ygo, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Don't give billionaire geniuses sci-fi related ideas.(will resume when a few more episodes of rick and morty come out)





	1. Portal gun

“Joey! Come help!”

“Huh wha? What’s wrong? Is someone trying to take over the world again? Did someone get kidnapped?”

“No! It’s even worse! My big bro is laughing!”

“Oh.” Joey rubbed his face and sat up. The younger one of the two usually stuck around until someone reassured him everything was okay, or in his brother’s case, told him to calm down. The blonde had just gotten back from a long day at his shift, it must have been pretty damn serious if Mokuba was practically yanking him from the couch. What was he going on about again? Kaiba….smiling without him in the room? That was pretty rare. 

“Hey, shouldn’t ya be happy then? I mean, that’s a good thing. It ain’t like we’re in batman’s world and the joker sprayed him with laughing gas.”

“Well, it’s gotta be something like that! Because nothing makes Seto laugh for real, especially if he’s working!”

“I’m sure nothin’s wrong but okay, I'll go check him.”

\---

_ “Stupid-ass fart saving carpet store motherfucker! Move!....Wait, did you fuck with my seat settings?!” _

A laugh bellowed through the room. Seto’s cheeks were sore from smiling so much. For some reason, he got a hulu and picked a random show to start watching. After one of his meetings, one of his PR people just wouldn’t shut up about it. Little did he know, his boss was listening in. Kaiba couldn’t remember the last time he set aside time for himself. Ever since he left the orphanage, it’s been nothing but work. Not counting those times where his little brother kept pestering him to watch Christmas specials with him or the dates he’s gone on with his boyfriend. 

Basically, Seto Kaiba never chose to watch tv on his own accord. However, ever since the other day, he’s been hooked on this sci-fi nerd-fest of a show. The episodes were not that long, so the need for pacing was there. 

“The hell is that music?” The blonde whispered under his breath. As he made his way down the hall with the younger Kaiba, a slow paced song played. The lyrics made no goddamn sense. Suddenly, an older voice quieted it.

_ “SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MOON MEN! This isn’t a musical number-”  _

From the door, Mokuba and Joey’s jaws dropped. There he was, the stone cold CEO, laughing on his own accord. Not forced, nor concealed. Joey didn’t know weather to continue watching from afar or to go and check it out. He smiled and rapped on the door lightly. The brunette’s head whipped up, snapping his laptop shut.

“What’cha got there?”

“Work…”

“Yeah sure…” The bed dipped with the weight of the other as he crawled up to Kaiba. He pecked his cheek, earning a tiny smile from the brunette. “I know I heard you gigglin’.”

“You must be hallucinating.” He said quietly. 

“You watching what I think you’re watching?”

“Get to the point.”

“Adult Swim?”

Seto nodded. Joey plopped against the pillow next to him and got comfy. 

Mokuba ran off back to his videogame, realizing he had forgotten all about his online match that had probably finished loading. By the time it was over Joey was curled up against Kaiba, enthralled by the episode. 

“Hehe! His name was fart!” Joey giggled.

“I have to make a portal gun!”

The blonde looked up at him. “You’re not serious….”

“I’ll get to work on it right away! Tell Mokuba he’s in charge while i'm busy with this!”

“Wha? Set...I don’t really-”

He was cut off by the brunette snapping his laptop shut dramatically once more and running off like a man on a mission. Joey rolled his eyes. A portal gun? Kaiba did realize that he didn’t have none of that fancy equipment like Rick had. And if there are aliens out there, wouldn’t they need space suits? A translator? Spaceship? Jeez, this was too much to think about!

Mokuba watched his brother run by. Mistaking this for a fight between his brother and the other teen, he dashed to the doorway. “Joey, what was that?!” 

“Uh...yer brother put you in the driver’s seat while he works on a portal gun.”

“Like from Portal 2? Whoa!”

“No, from Rick and Morty.”

“What’s that?”

“Um...Something you shouldn’t be watching!” Joey quipped. 

“So you guys are going on adventures and stuff?”

“Hold da phone! Who said we were going anywhere? Phff! Dimensional travel, like that’s actually a thing!”

\----

-1 month later-

“Seto you really should get some rest, you look like a raccoon.”

“It’s done!”

“Say what?”

“The portal gun!”

“That’s great come on kaib’ the sheets are so cold…”

2 am. This guy starts yelling about some invention just when the blonde was struggling to stay awake. Tonight was one of the coldest nights of the year and all he could think about was his boyfriend’s warm embrace. Unfortunately, the CEO was preoccupied on the finishing touches on his cartoon-inspired invention.

Joey got up and sighed. “Seto…”

Kaiba looked over his shoulder and up at his lover. He leaned the back of his head into his stomach and closed his eyes. “Gods, it’s been so long…” Joey bent down and kissed his neck. “Come to bed…”

Seto couldn’t resist anymore. The night was cold, his eyelids were heavy.

\---

         The next morning, Joey woke up with a weird, purple food on a tray in front of him. When it moved and made a weird sound, he yelled and squirmed. 

“Whoa pup that took me forever to get!”

“What da hell is this?!”

“Uh…You know I am at a loss but the place I got it at said it was safe for humans.”

“Fer Humans?! Where the hell have you been.”

“Dimension C-482…”

“You know if I eat this and sometin’ bad happens, there isn’t a hospital that won’t be able to help me.”

“Do you trust me?”

The blonde nods and dips his fork in it. It cut just like eggs. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Taking a bite, he found that it did taste just like eggs too. Seto watched blanked-faced with a hint of interest. Not too bad for his first adventure. 

“So, you went to an intergalactic grocery store to buy breakfast?”

“Yes.”

“That’s...kinda sweet. What’s it like?”

“A lot like earth, only everything was written in some weird language. They had translators, communication wasn’t an issue. I’ll take you next time I go.”

**“Sounds like a plan ta me!” **

* * *

 

**TBC**


	2. Saved by the rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Seto learn the truth about their world

“You killed the emperor! You killed the frickin’ emperor!”

“Don’t you dare blame me mutt! You were the one who wanted to leave the supermarket!”

Joey and Seto ran side by side. Somehow, the supposed ruler of the planet started choking when he stepped near them. Now there was an entire mob chasing after them. Word didn’t travel fast here. Thankfully, it gave the duo time to hide. 

The landscape became obscured in trippy colors and the ground became squishy. Joey began to slip due to his sneakers. 

“Seto!”

Kaiba’s eyes widened and he grabbed Joey’s hand, attempting to keep him steady. 

Out of nowhere, a crappy flying saucer floated next to them. 

Seto gasped. “Is that-”

“Get in!”

Kaiba pulled Joey close and hopped into the spacecraft, scrambling on the empty beer and vodka bottles on his way in. 

“Y-you might want to hold onto something.” A pre-pubescent voice meekly suggested. The ship zoomed into the atmosphere and straight into space. Joey clung to his boyfriend and Kaiba gripped the bottom of his seat so he wouldn’t hit the glass top when they made a sharp turn to avoid the various rocks that blocked their path. 

“Gee Rick, that was really nice of you saving these guys.” Morty wheezed. “I-I mean we barely got out of there ourselves.”

“Yeah well Morty, the only way they could have gotten there was with *burp* a portal gun and that technology can’t be in the hands of the federation.”

“I hope they aren’t evil and are gonna shoot at us like a lot of people turn out to be. I don’t know if I can handle that sort of thing Rick, you know?”

“We’re right here…” Joey frowned. “I ain’t lookin to kill nobody. If it wasn’t fer money bags right here, those guy back on that planet wouldn’t have tried so hard to get our heads in baskets.”

“You’re really not helping.” Seto seethed. 

“The Gopulans are allergic to carbon di-*buuuurp* oxide...especially the rulers since they are cooped up and hidden away from the rest of their world. Funny thing is that mo-most of their furniture produce the stuff as it gets older. That’s why the emperor lives in the forest usually.”

“Oh.” Seto sighed and leaned back into the chair. Maybe he did screw up. Now that he and Joey were literally sitting in the back of Rick’s garbage spaceship, he realized he did not know much about the universe. Compared to the blue-haired scientist that is. Who was he to be carting around his lover on dangerous space adventures without proper knowledge and tech to save their butts when something went wrong? Joey could feel his lover’s stress, he slid off his lap and took his hand. Seto squeezed it lightly.

Morty turns back.“So w-whoooo are you guys anyway?”

Both teens looked up. 

“My name is Seto Kaiba. I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp.”

“Oh man! A CEO? But you’re like my sister’s age!”

“How old is your sister?”

“17.”

“I’m a bit older, but not by too many years.”

“Your outfit is cool. W-where did you get a jacket like that?”

“Designed it myself.”

“That’s pretty cool man. And what’s your name?”

“I’m Joey Wheeler! Part time professional Duelist!”

“Duelist? L-like Duel monsters?”

“Whoa yeah! You guys have that where you’re from?”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty big thing. Since that movie came out and all.”

“What movie?”

“Uhhhhhh...Rick…”

“You can tell ‘em. They’re probably going to tell us in about five minutes that our lives consist of a tv show just like their lives are for us.” Rick belched.

“WHAT?!” Joey yelled. “So….wait whaaaaaaaat?”

“Yeah, I have like a whole collection of Yu-gi-oh cards under my bed. Haven’t played in a while. It’s pretty cool that i’m getting to meet THE Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. But something’s off. You guys hate eachother, right?”

“No, we’re a couple.”

“Huh.”

“What I want to know is ho- *belch* ooooow the fuck you guys got a portal gun.”

“I made it from scratch. You were a source for inspiration.”

“Well, maybe you should have thought twice-”

Morty spoke up. “Jeez R-rick! You don’t have to be such a dick. Kaiba’s being nice. He’s usually a total asshole in that show!”

Joey and Kaiba looked at eachother and then back to the back of the heads of the driver and front passenger. 

“Sorry. Grandpa can be a bit of an ass.”

“M-morty! You know how the federation and a whole bunch of other dickwads will try to get their slimy little appendages on my dark matter syrim and portal gun! Now rich *BLECH* businessmen are looking to vacation in space Morty! You know that can’t be good!”

“Okay. One, I was not looking to vacation. I am Seto Kaiba and I go where I want. Second-”

“Look, I don’t care who you are! Just don’t use the portal gun again. You don’t know shit!”

Seto bit back a retort. He was right. The CEO crossed his arms, letting go of his lover’s hand. 

Rick grumbled and then wiped his face. If he didn’t fix this, he’d never hear the end of it from his grandson. “Ughhh...Earth is a long way away and we got places to go. You can come along but you gotta stay close.” 

**“I suppose.” Seto rolled his eyes. Joey leaned his shoulder against Seto’s. “Cheer up Set, you worked really hard to go on an adventure. Now we’re golden! We got a guide!” **


End file.
